A typical electronic device having a plurality of CPUs includes a first CPU, a second CPU, and an auxiliary storage unit that stores a first starting program for the first CPU and a second starting program for the second CPU. The first CPU and second CPU load the first starting program from the auxiliary storage unit in a section unit. Since the electronic device can reduce the time necessary to load the first starting program, the time taken by the first CPU to start according to the first starting program can be reduced. The electronic device prioritizes starting by the first CPU according to the first starting program, so starting by the second CPU according to the second starting program is delayed.
Furthermore, the auxiliary storage device, in the typical electronic device, in which the first starting program and second starting program are stored, may not allow a plurality of accesses at the same time. In this case, while one of the first CPU and second CPU is accessing the auxiliary storage device, the other CPU cannot access the auxiliary storage device, weakening the effect of reducing the time taken by the first CPU. In addition, when the effect of reducing the time taken by the first CPU is weakened, starting by the second CPU according to the second starting program is further delayed.